Harmony of Opinion
by MissJayne
Summary: Continuation of an Every Day Thought. When Ziva and Jenny decide to get back at Tony, the pranks start to spiral out of control... Jibbs.
1. Harmony

_Thanks to my beta Kristen! Aly ordered me to write this and I've finally gotten around to it. Four chapters, and the quote that sparked everything off is in bold._

Harmony of Opinion

**For friendship is nothing else than a harmony of opinion on all things human and divine. – Marcus Tullius Cicero, "Essay on Friendship"**

Chapter 1: Harmony

"I want to kill him!" Ziva exclaimed as she stormed into the Director's office.

Jenny was hardly surprised at this mysterious appearance. Sure, it was normally Gibbs who barged in without warning, but Ziva threatening to kill someone was not a new phenomenon. She sighed, put down her pen and removed her reading glasses.

"How can I help?" she inquired, moving around her desk to the conference table. She doubted this was going to be a normal boss/subordinate discussion, and chose to make it more informal instead.

"If he continues, I will have no choice but to relieve him of his testicles," Ziva hissed, slumping into the nearest chair and glaring at the floor. Her whole body language screamed her frustration.

"Could you give me a clue as to who has been stupid enough to cross you?" Jenny asked, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Tony," the Israeli growled.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed," she muttered.

Ziva giggled softly, some of the tension leaving her. "I caught him going through my desk again," she admitted. "I have warned him enough times, but he does not seem to notice."

"I agree that Tony can be a little… juvenile, but that does not mean you should resort to violence. I am the only one allowed to kill employees around here. Perhaps you should get him back."

Ziva looked at her curiously. "Are you saying that as the Director or Jenny?"

The redhead chuckled. "Definitely Jenny. You would not warn the Director about your desire to kill him."

Ziva smiled.

"Tony is a pain sometimes, I know, but killing him would be a waste of energy. I would not object if you tortured him. However, I should point out that torturing him mentally can be more fun than physical torture."

Ziva took her time to think about it. "I might have a few pranks I could use," she confessed. "How much do you remember about cars?"

"If you are referring to Cairo, I could do the same thing to Tony's car," Jenny grinned.

The two of them began to giggle. Tony wasn't going to know what had hit him.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo grumbled to himself as he entered the squad room. He was late. He was more than late – morning had just turned into afternoon.

A very small part of it was his fault. He had overslept again after a fun night out, and ended up racing through his morning routine and running for his car. Naturally, the boss would blame all of his lateness on this slight mishap.

He received the expected glare from Gibbs as he slipped into his seat. "Sorry, boss," he offered.

"Finally decided to join us?" Gibbs questioned, looking as though he was a short step from asking Ducky to perform a free autopsy.

"Well… you see… it wasn't my fault," he protested.

The look Gibbs gave him would have caused a lesser man to wilt and die. But Tony reminded himself that DiNozzos were made of sterner stuff.

"Someone tampered with my car!"

In an instant, Gibbs seemed to calm down. Tony understood why; all of them had dealt with criminals who were happy to attempt to kill them for revenge. And he collected enemies like other people collected stamps. If they had to draw up one more list of people who could have framed him for murder, Tony planned to set Ziva on every last one of them.

"They slit my tires," he explained, thankful that he appeared likely to survive the day. "They did it so they went down slowly while I was driving. I was on the Beltway when my car refused to go any further."

"Sounds like someone with expertise," McGee piped up. "Most people would simply slit the tires so you couldn't drive at all."

"Someone who is good with a knife," Ziva added.

"When I find out who did it, they're dead," Tony promised, turning his computer on. All he had to do was figure out how to get home now.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had a funny feeling he knew who had been responsible for Tony's mishap. Ziva had looked a little too pleased with herself when she had learnt the news.

Not that he could blame her. Tony had been needling Ziva a lot lately. As long as blood wasn't spilt, he planned to stay out of the way. The Israeli was capable of hiding her actions from her partner, luckily saving him from refereeing a fight.

He stepped into the darkness of MTAC, glad to be away from his team for a little while. Tony had decided to write a list of everyone who might have damaged his car, and naturally McGee and Ziva had stopped their work to join in. The list was as long as he had expected it to be, and he knew it wouldn't be finished any time soon. There was no point in him hanging around.

And there was no point in stopping it either. Tony needed to relax after his morning. The others would not work if Tony wasn't. He didn't want to be the only one working in the squad room and he suspected Jenny needed more coffee.

She was standing in front of the screen, watching the last few moments of a completed mission. He stayed out of the way until she returned to her seat. Her lips curved into a smile as she caught sight of the drink.

"Long night?" he asked, taking the seat next to her.

"I had a few hours break," she admitted. "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer, I think."

"You need to sleep," he reminded her. Caffeine would only help her for so long.

"I'll sleep later," she decided. "I have a function to attend tonight."

He nodded his head softly, his gaze returning to the screen.

"I heard Tony was late this morning," she smiled. "Did he oversleep?"

He turned back to look at her, surprised by the glimmer of amusement in her eyes. It took him a moment to work out what it was – she knew why Tony had been late. And if she knew, she and Ziva must have been in it together.

"I'll get back to you on that," he replied, standing up and leaving. If the girls could gang up on his agent, the boys could gang up for revenge.


	2. Discord

_Thanks to my beta Kristen! I'm more of a Tony than Gibbs when it comes to cars..._

Chapter 2: Discord

Tony DiNozzo was not happy to be getting into an elevator with the boss. After all, he may not have been forgiven for arriving late.

Gibbs had a long memory, so recalling something from this morning shouldn't be a problem. And he never seemed to forget any screw-up anyone ever had. Tony suspected that the boss would happily remind him of this in a decade.

Even though it wasn't his fault.

Try as he might, he couldn't work out who could have done this. The list was simply too long. He had annoyed a lot of people as a cop. He had arrested more people than Ziva had killed, he hoped.

And why would they go after his car anyway? It was his pride and joy. Could they not have damaged his apartment, or his desk, or just sent him a nasty letter? He would even prefer dog mess in his closet over this. His poor car didn't need to suffer in the slightest.

He wondered how much this was going to cost him. His baby was in the garage, being looked after by a greasy teenager. Someone had towed it from the Beltway, almost giving him a heart attack when they had scratched the paintwork. If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed the tow man was in on it.

Much to his fear, Gibbs reached out and flicked the emergency stop, bringing the elevator to a shuddering halt. Tony turned to face his boss, who continued to stare at the doors in front of him.

"Figured out who slit your tires yet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"The list's rather long, boss," Tony pointed out. "But I think it might be Maggie. Met her a few months ago. She seemed to be under the impression we were in an exclusive relationship, and went a little psycho –"

He shut up when Gibbs glared at him.

"Ziva," the boss announced. "And Jenny."

"What?!" he spluttered. They hadn't even been on the list.

"We're going to get them back," Gibbs stated simply.

"Do you have a plan, boss?"

Gibbs merely flicked the emergency stop switch back, causing the elevator to start moving again.

"Of course you have a plan," Tony muttered to himself. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Can we take a break, boss?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs glanced at him. "Pass the spanner," he replied.

They had been working for the past few hours. While it wasn't the easiest revenge in the world, Jenny was definitely going to hit the roof over this.

It helped that he knew she was at a function and thus couldn't trip over them. And it also helped that the security guys on duty owed him a few favors. He didn't want a video of this to get out. She would know who was behind this anyway.

It wasn't meant to be hard to work out. It was only meant to be revenge for her actions. She had no right to interfere with his team.

"How long is this going to take?" Tony whined, passing the spanner over.

"However long it takes," Gibbs told him. "Take the next pile up to MTAC."

"I need coffee," Toy declared, obeying.

Gibbs knew the feeling. Coffee would help them both to get through this night, but they still had a lot to do and he didn't want to be almost finished when Jenny arrived tomorrow morning. The faster they went, the sooner they would finish and could go home. He had functioned on only a few hours sleep before; he would be fine.

With DiNozzo gone, he stood up and stretched a little. No need for his agent to see him needing a rest.

Jenny's personal car was now in several pieces, and a good deal of them were in MTAC. At least he didn't have to take the whole thing apart – just split it into pieces that were small enough for them to carry all the way into MTAC. When this part of the job was over, he would put the car back together and leave it for her. She would have to come up with a way of getting it back out again.

Never had he been more thankful for her being at a function. An official car had picked her up and would take her home at the end of the night. She would not need to look for her car until she arrived at work tomorrow.

"How much longer?" Tony whined again.

Gibbs did not want to know how his agent had arrived back so soon. "If you knew some basic mechanics, we could be done a lot quicker." Without looking at Tony, he stared working on the car again.

"I can add oil and washer fluid," Tony added helpfully. "Garages exist for a reason."

Gibbs decided it wasn't a surprise that Tony was fleeced by every mechanic he ever came across. "Next bit's going to take a while," he lied. "Go get coffee."

"I'll bring some back for you," Tony promised. He had not taken two steps before he turned back. "Boss?"

"What?" he growled. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"You do realize that Ziva will kill us for getting revenge."

"She won't," Gibbs reassured him. He felt it was far more likely that Jenny would kill them over this, but he could live with that.

He hoped the girls enjoyed their surprise tomorrow.


	3. Conflict

_Thanks to my beta Kristen! I seem to have wound up writing another story involving a series of pranks..._

Chapter 3: Conflict

Jennifer Shepard stepped into the elevator, her mind focused on the day ahead. She had several meetings before lunch, an MTAC conference with the director of the FBI in the afternoon, and a big pile of paperwork to be dealt with at some point.

Still, she was sure she could find some time to talk to Ziva and see if Tony had worked out who was responsible for his car tires. She doubted he would work it out.

Jethro was another matter. She knew she had slipped up in front of him by mentioning the incident before she was supposed to have heard of it. Nevertheless, it wasn't as though he would do anything about it except bring it up in their next fight. He really was too predictable.

Not that she would ever say it to his face. Yet he could rarely truly surprise her. Even when he burst into her office without knocking and caught her off guard, she was not surprised. If he waited outside for Cynthia to announce him, she would probably have a heart attack.

The elevator doors opened and she walked along the catwalk to MTAC. She didn't need to enter her office for a little bit, so she decided she might as well enjoy a change of scenery.

She certainly didn't expect to find her car inside, with a small group of technicians standing around looking confused.

"How did this get here?" she demanded. She cast her mind back to the parking garage. She hadn't seen her car, but she hadn't been looking for it either.

One of the technicians shrugged. "Found it here when I came in this morning. How are we getting it out of here?"

"Figure something out," she told him. She didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. It wasn't as though she would have to expend much effort to work out who this was.

Jethro.

He was going to be in a lot of trouble when she got her hands on him.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was waiting patiently until Jenny caught up with him. He knew it would only be a matter of time, and she had definitely figured out who it was.

As he had dealt with paperwork and attempted to keep his team on the straight and narrow, he had kept half an eye on the comings and goings from MTAC. It took them a while to work out how to get the car out, but he kept his distance. It had taken him long enough to get the damn thing in there and he certainly wasn't going to help remove it.

Tony yawned again, making him look across at his agent. It was obvious that he was in dire need of sleep; the coffee having failed long ago. But he seemed determined to stick around and enjoy the fun. And he was even attempting to work for once.

In the meantime, Ziva looked very puzzled. Gibbs was fairly sure that Jenny had not managed to talk to her yet, but the news of the car had spread rapidly all over the Navy Yard. Ziva was trying to work out if this was connected to her attack on Tony's car, and Gibbs was sorely tempted to send her upstairs to see Jenny. For now, she was left to wonder.

McGee appeared completely lost. The younger agent didn't enjoy the fights between Tony and Ziva, and tried his best to stay out of them. This had to be confusing him.

He glanced up as Jenny entered the squad room. "Going for coffee," she told him. "Want to come?"

Nodding, he grabbed his gun and followed her into the elevator. He doubted they were really going for coffee, but it needed to look the part for his agents. He didn't blink as she flipped the emergency stop.

"Something wrong, Director?" he inquired.

"Why did you put my car in MTAC?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"Why did you slit Tony's tires?" he smirked. "You weren't expecting revenge? You've been behind a desk for too long."

She continued to glare at him as she reactivated the elevator. "This isn't over," she warned.

* * *

Ziva David stared out across the parking garage. The coast was still clear.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked.

She did not have to turn around to see Jenny struggling with the car as she answered. "Because Jethro took my car to pieces."

"Because we slit Tony's tires? It does not make sense," Ziva countered.

"He is getting revenge for what we did to Tony. And as he knows I was part of it, he decided to get back at me," Jenny explained. "This really isn't working."

"Then you stand guard," the Israeli ordered.

She waited until the redhead was in position before ducking down and sorting the problem out.

"Nice plan," Jenny admired.

"He should not have allowed himself to get involved. This was between myself and Tony," Ziva pointed out, standing back up again.

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way," Jenny mused. "How did you manage to get hold of a firework at this time of the year?"

Ziva smiled. "You do not need to know that. I find them to be very useful for a number of things."

The redhead glanced at the back of Gibbs' car. "I think it might be a little too visible," she noted.

The Israeli followed her gaze. "Just a bit," she agreed. "Keep a watch again." She bent down and tried to shift the firework a little.

"Done?" Jenny inquired.

"Done," Ziva confirmed. "I hope that Gibbs does not check his car for bombs every time he sets off or he will find our present a little early."

"He doesn't," Jenny verified. "He won't spot it now."

They walked away together, leaving the firework in Gibbs' exhaust pipe, both aware that this was now war.

And they planned to win.


	4. Resolution

_Thanks to my beta Kristen! Hope you've enjoyed the ride, folks!_

Chapter 4: Resolution

Leroy Jethro Gibbs took his time on the walk to the parking garage. There was no rush.

He had sent his team home earlier, aware that Tony was almost asleep and the other two had lost their zeal. Warning them not to be late in the morning, he had watched them run to the elevator before continuing with his own work. Perhaps they would all be more focused tomorrow.

He smiled to himself. They would never be completely focused. He couldn't blame them either; he had been like that a long time ago.

The parking garage was quiet. His mind turned to Jenny. Her car had finally been removed from MTAC a few hours previously, and she had already left to go home. No doubt she was already trying to come up with something to get him back. He would be ready for her when she came up with something.

He already knew she was scheming again. Ziva had disappeared into Jenny's office for a good portion of the afternoon, and he doubted they were taking about shoes. Although considering Jenny's slight obsession with them, it was a possibility.

His car was one of the few left in the garage. He wasn't surprised; he knew he kept unsociable hours. Climbing inside, he took the time to look around. After all, he could still remember Jenny leaving roadkill on the backseat after a fight a few months ago. Apparently, getting in a brawl with a senator was a bad thing.

After making sure that there were no dead things in his car, he decided he might as well go home. He could work on his boat for a few hours, drink a little bourbon and catch up on the sleep he was lacking. He put the key in the ignition and turned it…

BANG

He almost jumped out of his skin. What the…

Peering out of the back window of his car, he could see what had happened. Someone had stuck a firework into his exhaust pipe. He didn't have to come up with a list of suspects.

This was Jenny's doing.

His hands still shaking slightly, he changed his plans. He was going to see her and put an end to this.

* * *

Jennifer Shepard wasn't surprised to hear the doorbell. It wasn't that she normally had visitors after midnight, but she had doubted that Jethro could avoid her after her recent actions.

She was ashamed to admit that she hadn't even been staying up late to see him. The pile of paperwork with her name on it had taunted her for most of the day, and she knew she needed to deal with it quickly before it got any larger. She had spent most of her evening sitting at her desk with a glass of bourbon in one hand and a pen in another.

Entertaining Jethro would be a nice change of pace. She doubted there would be much entertainment though, more arguing. Right now, she wasn't sure she wanted to argue. Going to bed sounded a lot more interesting.

The doorbell rang again and she rolled her eyes. She had heard it the first time. If he thought she had been asleep, he wouldn't have bothered driving over. Or he could just as easily use the spare key. Instead he was annoying her.

She flung open the door and glared at him. "Not in the mood," she warned.

He stepped past her as though he hadn't heard her statement. "I'm not in the mood to find fireworks in my exhaust," he replied. "But I guess you were."

"You put my car in MTAC!" she protested, moving towards her study. They were both going to need bourbon for this.

"The argument was between Ziva and Tony," he pointed out. "There was no reason for you to get involved."

"Ziva is my friend," she countered, pouring him a glass and handing it over. "She asked for my help."

"You interfered with my team," he argued.

"Then put Tony on a leash," she advised. "Or is your aim to wait until Ziva snaps and kills him?"

He didn't say anything, merely staring at her.

"What?" she demanded.

He grinned. "You look cute when you're all riled up," he admitted.

It was her turn to stare at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Jethro Gibbs?" she finally asked.

"It's a compliment, Jen," he observed.

She blew out her breath. "I thought we were arguing," she commented.

He nodded. "We were."

She shook her head softly before grinning at him. "So you came here to shout at me in order to make me look 'cute'?"

"No," he denied. It was only part of the reason. She did look adorable when she was mad.

"Right," she noted. "Can we go back to the argument now?"

He continued to stare at her.

"Some time today, Jethro?" she inquired.

He moved closer to her; she held her ground. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes for a moment, before returning the kiss.

* * *

Ziva David stormed into the squad room, aware that she was very late. She was going to kill Tony for this…

"What did you do to my car?" he demanded the moment he laid eyes on her.

She was immediately confused. "I have not touched your car. Why did you move my car? I could not find it this morning."

"I haven't been anywhere near your car," he denied. "And my car's disappeared as well."

They stared at each other. "So someone has stolen both your car and my car," Ziva concluded.

"It appears that way," he answered. "I've only just arrived. Gibbs is going to kill me."

"He will kill both of us," Ziva corrected. "We are both late, yes?"

Tony nodded. "And I was late the other day as well."

"Where is Gibbs?" she inquired. His desk was empty. McGee was also nowhere to be seen.

"I'm not sure," Tony admitted.

Together, they glanced up at the catwalk. Jenny and Gibbs stood side by side.

"Are they grinning?" Tony wondered. "I thought it was impossible for the boss to do that."

Ziva hit him. "They are grinning," she noted. "I think we should declare peace for now."

"Why?" As usual, Tony was an idiot.

"Because the parents have joined forces," she informed him. "We will not win this fight."

Tony grumbled, but sat down and began to work. Ziva smiled as she took her own seat. She was happy for her friend.

And when Gibbs upset the redhead, she would be happy to come up with a suitable plan for revenge.

THE END


End file.
